Photograph
by Talita Helen
Summary: Uma caixa, várias fotos, e muitas lembranças...


**Photograph**

Abri a velha caixa, espalhando pó por todos os lados, espirrei, sentindo o nariz coçar. Tirei de lá de dentro a velha máquina fotográfica, alisei deixando que as lembranças tomassem minha mente.

_-Emmeline!Pare com isso, eu não quero tirar fotos, que saco. –falou Marlene irritada._

_ -Depois que ganhou essa máquina você ficou impossível sabia. –falou Lily fazendo uma careta quando o flash iluminou seu rosto._

_ -Digam "x" - falei sorrindo. _

_-Pode esquecer. –falou Dorcas fazendo cara feia. Ok que é assim que elas querem. Bati a foto, Dorcas me olhou indignada. _

_-Emmeline! –comecei a rir e elas me acompanharam. _

Peguei a foto de dentro da caixa sorrindo ao lembrar a cara de Dorcas quando tirei a foto, ela estava com o cenho franzido e a cara fechada, mas o biquinho que seus lábios formavam quebrou toda a seriedade da foto, assim era Dorcas mesmo quando queria não conseguia ser uma pessoa brava, ela era incrível.

Tirei outra foto da caixa, Lily estava sentada na frente do espelho do nosso dormitório se arrumando para a festa do Dia das Bruxas, ela sorriu quando bati a foto do seu reflexo, era possível ver um pedacinho da minha máquina refletida no espelho.

_-Sorria Lily. –falei aparecendo atrás dela com a câmera, ela revirou os olhos e depois sorriu. Bati a foto sem o flash para que ele não refletisse no espelho. _

_-Emmeline vai trabalhar como fotografa no Profeta Diário quando terminar Hogwarts. –falou Marlene saindo do banheiro já vestida, virei e bati uma foto dela também. _

_-Vocês estão todas lindas. –falei. _

_-Nós não estamos lindas, nós somos lindas, querida. –brincou Dorcas revirei os olhos e bati uma foto dela. _

_-Concordo plenamente querida - falei sorrindo. _

_-Cara esse flash ainda vai me deixar cega. –reclamou ela. _

Passei os dedos pela foto de Marlene, estava perfeita com seu vestido azul claro, me lembro de ter dito que ela perecia uma fada madrinha, senti as lágrimas se formarem no canto dos meus olhos, suspirei, eu sentia muitas saudades. A outra foto que estava na caixa era uma das minhas preferidas, sorri ao vê-la, Lily e James se odiavam quando estavam em Hogwarts, pelo menos era o que eles diziam, mas todos nós sabíamos que não era bem assim, eles se amavam, e muito.

_-Vê se me erra Potter. –gritou a Lily, de novo._

_ -Pode ir baixando a bola Evans, ninguém me trata dessa forma. –ele falou bravo. _

_-Ah ta, mas você pode tratar as garotas da forma de bem entende não é. _

_Era assim toda manhã, ou toda tarde, ou então toda noite, mas eram infalível, eles tinham que brigar todos os dias, ou então não seriam os James e Lily que conhecemos. _

_-E lá vamos nós de novo. –falou Sirius. _

_-Nós, não, eles. –falou Remus. _

_-Por que eles simplesmente não assumem que se amam hein? –perguntou Dorcas. _

_-Por que são dois cabeças-duras. –falei preparando a máquina era nosso último ano, quero registrar tudo o que acontece, e registrar pelo menos uma das brigas deles é fundamental. Levantei e posicionei a câmera na minha frente, quero o ângulo perfeito, foi então que percebi que algo havia mudado, talvez fosse apenas o brilho nos olhos do James, foi ai que ele agarrou a Lily pela cintura e lhe deu um daqueles beijos de cinema, não perdi tempo, essa seria uma das minhas melhores fotos. _

E de fato era, uma das melhores, ficamos todos de boca aberta com o acontecido, pensei que Lily fosse virar um tapa na cara de James, mas não ela apenas correspondeu ao beijo, embora tenha demorado um pouco para assumir que amava James. Comecei a tirar um monte de fotos de dentro da caixa deixando que as lágrimas rolassem por meu rosto e pingassem no meu colo coberto pelo vestido preto. Havia tantas fotos da quais eu não me lembrava, as fotos do baile de máscaras da formatura, Lily e James já estavam namorando, assim como Marlene e Sirius, sorri entre lágrimas, Marlene sorria, enquanto Sirius fazia a sua melhor cara de safado. Havia uma outra de Dorcas e Remus, eles também estavam namorando.

_-Eu ainda não acredito que tivemos que limpar todos aqueles troféus. –reclamou Marlene enquanto voltávamos da detenção. _

-É, tudo culpa de vocês. –exclamei apontando para Sirius e Edgar. Por causa das marotices deles, nós também pagamos o pato.

_-Cerveja Amanteigada. –falou Marlene para a mulher gorda, entramos no salão comunal ainda reclamando. _

_-Shiiu. –fez Lily sentada no colo de James em uma das poltronas e apontando para outra onde Dorcas e Remus dormiam abraçados._

_ -Eles são tão fofos. –falei, subi as escadas correndo e peguei a máquina. _

_-E lá vai ela. –sussurrou Sirius. _

_Calculei bem o ângulo e bati a foto, o flash iluminou o salão. Remus e Dorcas acordaram assustados. _

_-Emmeline! –queixou-se Dorcas, fazendo com que todos nós caissemos na risada. _

Deixei que minha mente voltasse para o tempo em que a nossa única preocupação era tirar boas notas na escola, manter nossa boa aparência e arrumar um namorado, como eu gostaria que o tempo voltasse, seria bom tê-los de novo, comigo, suspirei sentindo a dor no coração tão familiar, suspirei e continuei a ver as fotos. Havia uma, de todos nos sentados na grama, perto do lago, nós estávamos sorrindo, sem saber o que nos esperava aqui fora. A outra me fez sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, eu, Lene, Dorc's e Lily, estavamos nos jardins deitadas no chão, Remus pegou a máquina e tirou a foto sem que percebessemos, estávamos rindo de uma piada da Dorcas, foi nesse dia que nós juramos sermos amigas para sempre.

_-Eu estou falando, vocês são doidas. –disse Dorcas rindo._

_ -É, as doidas que você mais ama Dorquitas. –falou Lily. Dorcas revirou os olhos. _

_-Convencida. –falou ela rindo. Continuamos rindo, Lene era a que estava mais distante, olhando para o lago._

_ -Mundo mágico para Marlene. –falei. Ela sorriu. –O que foi Lenezinha? _

_-Nada, é só que é difícil acreditar que é nosso último dia. –ela disse. _

_-Nem me fale, eu estou morrendo de medo. –falou Dorcas. Olhamos para ela sem entender. –Vai me dizer que vocês não estão? Fala sério!Estamos no fim de um ciclo, é um mundo completamente diferente lá fora. –ela suspirou. _

_Foi então que caiu a ficha, estávamos saindo, terminando um ciclo como Dorcas dissera, logo nossa passagem por Hogwarts não seria nada além de lembranças, doces lembranças. _

_-Mas, temos umas as outras certo? –falou Lily. –Vamos superar o fim do ciclo, juntas._

_ -Para sempre. –falou Marlene. _

_-Juntas para sempre. –falou Dorcas. _

_-Amigas para sempre. –falei sorrindo, e abraçando-as, num grande abraço grupal._

Senti como se uma faca tivesse sido cravada em meu coração, essas lembranças eram ao mesmo tempo felizes e tristes, preciosas e dolorosas, deixei mais uma vez as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto, alisei a foto pela primeira vez sentindo a real dor da perda, olhar essas fotos e relembrar o passado foi como despertar um antigo pesadelo, em me lembrava delas todos os dias, a cada acontecimento eu queria que elas estivessem comigo, mas ver essas recordações foi pior do que apenas me lembrar, foi reviver.

Abracei a foto, sentindo meu corpo balançar por causa dos soluços silenciosos.

-Emmy! –O ouvi me chamar. Não consegui responder, os soluços não paravam, senti seus braços ao meu redor e pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo chorei feito uma criança, Edgar me abraçou e me consolou, pegou a foto que todos nós estavamos sentados na grama e fitou-a, vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e o abracei.

-Temos que ir. –ele falou com a voz rouca. Ele me ajudou a levantar e ainda abraçada à foto e a ele, sai deixando a caixa aberta e as fotos espalhadas pelo chão.

Como um insulto, o dia estava lindo, o céu era de um azul intenso incrível. Sentei em umas das cadeiras, bem na frente Edgar estava ao meu lado, os dois caixões brancos estavam cobertores de rosas e outras flores, Dumbledore foi o único a dizer algo, como sempre ele sabia o que havia de ser dito, Sirius e Remus estavam ao meu lado, desolados. O funeral foi rápido, sem delongas, as pessoas já estavam indo embora, fui até a lápide de mármore e me ajoelhei, gravadas com letras que pareciam brilhar estava à inscrição.

**James Potter, nascido 27 de março 1960, falecido 31 de outubro 1981**

**Lílian Potter, nascida 30 de janeiro de 1960, falecida 31 de outubro de 1981**

**Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte. **

A frase, lema do dementadores parecia queimar meus olhos, eu não havia concordado com ela, quando Dumbledore, a sugeriu, porém agora eu entendia, ver aquelas fotos me fez entender, não era vencer a morte, mas viver além dela. Coloquei a rosa branca em cima da lápide e levantei, Edgar estava conversando com Sirius e Remus, abracei-os e fomos embora.

Eu havia perdido Marlene, havia perdido Dorcas, e agora James e Lily, olhei para trás para a lápide que reluzia sob a luz do sol quente de verão.

-Para sempre. –sussurrei e juro que por um momento pude ouvir a risada delas e sentir seus abraços como naquele dia, da foto quando juramos, _para sempre_.


End file.
